Why Should I Care
by Pam Marks
Summary: Who does Tommy love...Kim or Kat?


**_Disclaimer:_** The power rangers do not belong to me and they are not going to belong to me. Nuts! ****

_Authors Note: This is an old stand a lone of mine that I found and decided to rework and repost it. I hope you like the changes I put in it. The song in it is "Why Should I care?" By Tony Braxton. This takes place during turbo and I hope you enjoy. _

**

Why Should I Care

** **

by: Pam Marks

**

Tommy Oliver plopped down on his bed Kim had just surprised them all with a trip back to Angel Grove a long with Jason. This ended up with them being captured and offered as sacrifices. Then again it was just another day in the life of a x ranger. Kim had come back for a two-week vacation before the Pan Globels and Jason was flying in at the same time so they decided to meet each other and spend some times together before springing on the others that they were back. 'Yea what a surprise.' Tommy thought grumpily to himself. 

Tommy sighed he didn't know how this made him feel. Did he still love Kim? Where there any feelings left for her? Did he love Kat? Did Kim still love him? Could he hurt Kat? Tommy winced at the mention of Kats name, he couldn't do that to her. Not like Kim had done to him only a couple of months ago. Tommy rolled over on his side and gazed at a picture taken of Kat and him at the lake. She looked so in love with him and he looked confused. Was Kat just a Kim replacement or was she something else? He would have to find all the answers to these questions and very soon. 

_Back in the day   
When I was younger   
I wasn't afraid   
Of giving my heart to you   
Now and again   
I get sentimental   
But I know it's just a phase I'm going through   
And every time I start to slip   
I just remind myself _

I need only think of it   
I went through so much hell   
Now you say ya want a get things back   
The way they used to be   
Can you give me one good reason   
Why I should darlin' 

Kim was still interested in him that was for sure he had told him that there was no other guy and she had just made it up so she wouldn't tie him down three thousand miles away. Tommy had told her that he was going out with Kat and that he was happy. Was he happy with Kat or was he fooling himself? Could he ever trust Kim again? When he told her that he was going out with Kat Kim said that she understood but he could tell that her heart broke at that very moment. 'Who does she think she is? Just barging back into my life like nothing has happened and expects me to leap back in her arms as though nothing has happened. That's not the way it works, but god she sure did look good in that pink dress she had on tonight. Stop it Oliver!! You are going out with Kat now and you love her....Do I?, 

_Why should I care   
Why should I care for you   
Why should I care   
Why should I care for you   
Why should I care   
Why should I care for you   
Why should I care   
Why should I care_

'I need some fresh air.' Tommy thought to himself sadly. Tommy hopped out of his bed and flung on his black leather jacket and walked out his apartment door into the cold crisp winter night. Tommy pulled up his coat collar and shoved his hands in his pockets. Tommy took a deep breath and walked with his head down. Tommy's head flew up when he heard familiar voice's coming form an ally way. 

__

Back in the day   
I should a been wiser   
But what can I say   
I should a been on to you   
But I was afraid   
That you'd break my heart in two   
Fate would have it that you broke any way   
And every time I close my eyes   
I just remind myself   
You told me a million lies   
You put my heart through hell   
And now you want to get with me   
Just for old time's sake   
Well I'm not about to make that same mistake 

Tommy got closer and listened in on the voices. Tommy covered his mouth at what he heard. It was Kat and David. Kat had her arms around him and was hugging him tight. David was hugging her back and nuzzling her hair. Then David spoke guilt lacing his voice "Kat we really shouldn't be doing this." 

Kat sighed, "I know but I love you. I used to think that I loved Tommy but when I saw you it was like a firecracker going off inside of me. Sure I care for Tommy but I don't love him I don't thing I ever did. When I saw you it was as though time stood still. Kim is back and I can tell by the way he looks at her that I was just a Kim replacement. He cares for her more then he will ever care for me. I used to not understand those two and how when they got together everything else disappeared but now I know how they feel because I feel it every time I look at you." 

David smiled and hugged her tight and whispered, "I love you Kat more then anything in this world. I would slay any thing just to be with you. It's just this sneaking around behind Tommy's back is getting to me. I don't feel right about it is all." 

Kat smiled sadly "I know." Then she slowly pulled David close and there lips met in a fired kiss. 

__

Why should I care   
Why should I care for you   
Why should I care   
Why should I care for you   
Why should I care   
Why should I care for you   
Why should I care   
Why should I care 

Tommy leaned back against the old stone wall and looked around and right then knew what to do and who he wanted. Tommy went around the corner "Hi Kat." 

Kat whirled around and almost screamed "Tommy! What are you doing hear!?! Oh my god how long have you been standing there!?! I can explain!!" 

Tommy smiled "Calm down Kat. You don't have to explain, you're in love and it's not with me. Kat you were never a Kim replacement and I am sorry that I ever made you feel that way. I loved you Kat and a part of me always will. I wish I could have given you the love that you needed me to give you but I couldn't. I guess you were right I love Kim and I always will. It just took seeing you with David to know how I really feel." 

Kat smiled and gazed at David as Tommy said "Kat we will always be friends. You are a heard girl to get over." 

Kat smiled and slowly approached Tommy and hugged him tight "You are a heard guy to get over Tommy." 

Tommy smiled as he hugged her back. When they broke Tommy turned to David "Take care of her or you will have to answer to me." 

David smiled and took Kat back in his arms, "Yes sir I defiantly don't want to answer to you." 

Kat chuckled "No one does." 

Then she turned to Tommy "Thank you Tommy now go get what you want." 

Tommy smiled one last time then turned and walked back onto the street headed to find the only girl who would hold his heart. 

__

You see a guy that you gave all your love   
I see I guy you took advantage of   
You see a guy that you can not forget   
I see a woman that I can not forgive   
Tell me why 

Tommy walked until he was in front of the Angel Grove Inn, took a deep breath and walked into the main lobby. Tommy timidly walked up to the front desk "Excuse me sir." 

The clerk with a funny mustache turned around and looked Tommy up "Yes. Can I help you?" 

Tommy smiled "I am looking for a Kimberly Hart." 

The clerk rolled his eyes "She just checked out, she was headed towards the airport." 

Tommy's eyes grew wide and his mind all ready out the door said "Thank you." 

Then he ran from the inn as fast as his feet could carry him. The clerk rolled his eyes once more and as he turned around he mumbled "Tourists." 

The airport was a good five miles away and Tommy's heart beating a hundred miles an hour at the thought of losing her again he began to run and pray. 

__

Why should I care   
Why should I care for you   
Why should I care   
Why should I care for you   
Why should I care   
Why should I care for you   
Why should I care   
Why should I care 

Tommy ran in the airport terminal and got up the stairs in record time Tommy got stopped by the metal detectors and had to empty out his pockets and walk through them again staling him eve more. Tommy quickly grabbed his things out of the small metal container once it did not beep and ran to the departure screen. He traced the flights with his finger and found the only flight going directly into Miami. Tommy smiled as he remembered Kim telling him that she loved straight flights and she got them whenever she could. The speaker snapped Tommy out of his thoughts "Last call for red eye flight to Miami, Florida boarding at gate 5." 

Tommy eyes grew wide and he mumbled to himself "Oh man." 

Tommy ran as fast as he could to the gate. When he got there he didn't see Kim anywhere. Cussing to himself he ran to the flight attendant "Please miss I have to get on this flight! It's a matter of life and death!" 

The flight attendant smiled at him knowingly "Heading home sir?" 

Tommy quickly shook his head "No the woman I love is on that plane." 

The flight attendant shook her head "Ahh love where would we be with out it." 

Then she began to type a few commands into her consol computer "Well sir you are in luck, we have one more ticket left. It's in coach and it comes out to be nine hundred and fifty dollars." 

Tommy grumbled as he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket "Do you take credit cards?" 

_

Back in the day when I was young   
I wasn't afraid to love   
Back in the day   
You were the one what was I thinking of

_

Tommy boarded the plane and looked around the cabin to locate Kim. He didn't see the flight attendant until she said, "Sir you are going to have to take your seat we are about to take off." 

Tommy sighed as he took a seat next to him that was open. As the attendant began her announcements Tommy buckled his safety belt and laid his head aback against the seat as the person next to him put down the paper they were reading. 

Sighing Tommy looked over to strike up a conversation with the person next to him hoping that he or she was nice. He was flabbergasted at who he saw there and he smiled at Kim as he said, "You know I hear that the weather is nice in Florida." 

Kim's head shot up at his voice "Tommy? What...what are you doing here?" 

Tommy's smile broadened "I was looking for you and it cost me nine hundred and fifty dollars to find you by the way." 

Kim looked down and out the window as she said "You shouldn't be here Tommy. You have Kat now and I just want you to be happy." 

Tommy humped "Actually no I am not with Kat anymore Kat dumped me for David." After saying this he put his hand on Kim's cheek and turned it back to face him and saw tears sparkling with in her coffee brown eyes "Plus being with her will not make me happy Kim. The only thing that will be make me happy is you. I don't care about the letter; I don't care about anything but you. All I want and all I will ever want is you. I love you Kimberly Hart." 

The tears were now streaking down Kim's face "I...I love you to Tommy. I always have and I always will. I'm so sorry for ever hurting you." 

Tommy smiled tears sparkling in his own eyes. Before he knew what he was doing he leaned in and met Kim's lips heated full of nothing but love kiss. As the plane took off they were still kissing. They both knew from that kiss that time nor distance would ever come between them again. 

__

Back in the day   
Should a been wiser   
Should a been onto you   
But I was afraid I made a mistake   
No one knows 


End file.
